


La vérité qui convient

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humor, M/M, UNIT, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Jack essaie de se renseigner sur ce que devient le Docteur pendant les années 70, il se fait surprendre et décide de régler le problème de la façon qu'il maîtrise le mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vérité qui convient

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The right truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685610) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Tout appartient à la BBC.

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

Jack avale sa salive. Il ne peut pas jurer avoir été parfaitement discret dans ses manoeuvres d'espionnage de UNIT. Il faut bien qu'il y ait des désavantages à être d'une beauté remarquable en toutes circonstances. Mais il serait bon qu'il soit au moins capable d'entendre quelqu'un qui s'approche dans son dos. Cet homme est doué.

Aussi, il pointe un pistolet dans sa direction.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Je veux la vérité."

Et Jack n'a absolument rien contre la vérité, brave vieille vérité. Seulement, il est nécessaire de la choisir avec soin.

Il serait totalement vrai de proclamer : "Ne m'amenez surtout pas au Docteur, ce serait très dangereux pour nous deux et pour l'univers entier." Ou "Oh, vous pouvez me tirer dessus, je ne mourrai pas de toute façon." Ou bien "Je travaille pour Torchwood, nous sommes une organisation de lutte contre les aliens plus ancienne et plus secrète que vous, d'ailleurs nous connaissons votre existence et vous non, nananère." Ou même "Je suis un voyageur temporel. J'ai connu le Docteur. Dans mon passé et dans son futur, et je ne peux pas passer le voir, parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore rencontré. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer de loin, et je sais que je suis pitoyable, merci." 

Mais cela causerait aussi de nombreux désastres. Etre amené devant leur conseiller scientifique et risquer un paradoxe temporel massif dans les deux premier cas, se faire exterminer à la fois par Torchwood et UNIT dans le troisième, et dans le quatrième... eh bien, être pitoyable devant un parfait étranger. Sans compter que ce n'est pas parce que cet homme a l'air compétent qu'il est au courant pour le Docteur, ce qui les ramènerait au premier cas.

Mais Jack peut penser mieux et plus vite que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et finalement, il trouve exactement la bonne réponse. Du moins, il en est persuadé.

"J'observais les recrues militaires." dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur. "Je fantasmais sur les uniformes. Chouettes bérets. Au fait, vous êtes carrément beau gosse."

Et voilà, une vérité absolue et incontestable.

"Je suis Jack, au fait." ajoute-t-il en tendant la main. "Ravi de vous rencontrer. Et vous ?"

Bien sûr, il est déstabilisé. Mais c'est mieux que ça. Il a cette expression que Jack a appris à reconnaître en ce siècle primitif, ce sentiment de j'en-ai-envie-mais-je-ne-dois-pas.

Flirter avec cette homme n'est donc plus seulement une charmante occupation (et, éventuellement, peut-être un moyen de se tirer de cette situation difficile) ; c'est aussi un service à lui rendre !

"Je suis le capitaine Mike Yates." répond froidement l'interlocuteur de Jack, "et vous êtes sur un terrain privé." C'est sans doute vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est très secret. En fait, à part les soldats sexy, il n' a pas grand chose à voir. Pas d'activités secret défense, ou alors bien mieux cachées que ça. "Vous n'avez aucun droit à être ici, et je vous demande de partir immédiatement."

Il est terriblement formel, mais il ne va pas prévenir ses chefs, ou pire, leur amener directement Jack, ce qui est un soulagement. Soit il l'aime suffisamment pour le laisser échapper, soit il est tellement embarrassé par ce qu'il ressent qu'il veut le voir disparaître au plus vite. Dans les deux cas, il devient évidemment impossible pour Jack de renoncer.

"Mike." reprend-il, souriant toujours. "J'aime ce nom. c'est charmant de votre part de me laisser partir ; bien sûr, ne vous privez pas de tirer si vous m'y reprenez." Il aimerait vraiment l'embrasser, ou au moins prendre sa main, rien que pour voir ses réactions ; mais ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée tant que son arme est toujours là.

Mike a un sourire sarcastique : "Je n'y manquerai pas."

"Mais !" ajoute Jack, "Si vus voulez en apprendre plus sur un intrus - pour des raisons totalement professionnelles, bien sûr - que diriez-vous de nous revoir, dans un lieu public, cette fois, bien sûr ?"

L'incrédulité sur le visage de Mike n'a pas de prix. Il y a aussi, peut-être, une crainte légère, mais c'est le genre de sentiments que les soldats doivent affronter, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je suis sûr que vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre..." continue Jack, souriant de plus belle. "Peut-être vous posez-vous des questions, parfois... si vous avez des incertitudes, je suis à votre disposition. Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais vous apprendre !"

"Et vous pourriez apprendre un peu de discrétion." remarque sèchement Mike.

"Aussi, sans doute." admet Jack de bonne grâce. "Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître !"

Mike ne lui promet rien.

Mais il prend le papier qui lui tend Jack, où il a griffonné une heure et un lieu, un café plus tard dans la journée ; et il ne promet pas non plus qu'il ne viendra pas.


End file.
